


A Very Pirate Thomas

by Ryuutsu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutsu/pseuds/Ryuutsu
Summary: Thomas got captured by pirates while being transferred to the plantation, and under the circumstances ended up taking up the mantle himself.





	A Very Pirate Thomas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khazadspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/gifts).



For khazadspoon, who requested: 'Pirate!Thomas, the most progressive and educated and merciful Pirate the world has ever known. Can be post reunion, pre-series au, a fantasy Flint has alone in his cabin one night.... anything pirate Thomas please.' Hope this is at least somewhat what you had in mind! :D ♥ ~~(I have also never in my life posted art on AO3 so here's hoping I'm not messing this up.)~~


End file.
